I Loved Him
by Aiss-Yami
Summary: Duo finds Heero's Diary right after the Wing pilot is shot to death.


GODDAMNIT! I cannot get the stupid format to work and I'm getting really mad/sad/frusterated T_T so, you all are gonna have to live with the crappy layout of this story #_# *sigh* What can I say? I tried and its 2:30 in the frikin morning so... give me a break.  
  
And I don't own any of the GW characters, yada yada.  
  
Oh! *chibi eyes* Reviews would be good, arigato!   
  
*yawn*Ouyasuminasai*yawn*  
  
I Loved Him  
  
By Yami Yosei  
  
Amethyst eyes widened and a gasp was heard before the young man limped over to his fallen lover. Blood pooled around the perfect face of a certain young man, a man he had loved. He screamed then. Hating the world, hating life. He lifted his partner's head onto his lap; brushing away the soft wet grass and absent mindedly running his fingers through the messy mop of brown hair. His chest heaved with brokenness. One slender blood soaked hand gently picked up a fallen item and long fingers flipped through the book. The pale moonlight washing over the two bodies.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It hurts, It burns. But I knew it would happen some day, didnt I? Why now? I have no Idea,   
  
I loved him.  
  
After all Trowa never knew why Quatre had to die. The doctors had said he would be fine. It was just a minor gunshot wound. He died the next day; I remember it like yesterday, his blood rich crimson against porcelain white lips, small hands grasping for something... some one. And his last audible word   
  
"Trowa"  
  
And so his epitaph reads:   
  
"Trowa. I'm waiting for you."  
  
My best friend killed himself a week later. Dark chocolate brown hair covering his shut eyes. He had stabbed himself. In the same exact place Quatre had been shot, his heart. His epitaph reads:   
  
"I followed my angel."  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Wufei died on a mission, he died in front of Duo, while they were interrogated and tortured. He was raped to death. Blood spattered and broken all he asked was to be buried near his wife. His epitaph reads:   
  
"I am with my beloved Nataku"  
  
Duo lost all joy in life. His eyes were bottomless pools of a haunted soul. And yet when we would hold each other, he seemed to smile and his eyes would sparkle. I reveled in making him happy, we were happy together,   
  
I loved him.  
  
That's why it came as a shock when he sent me a message;  
Heero,  
  
I'm caught. OZ will stop at nothing to get   
  
your information. I can't let them. Death   
  
is the only option. Mission first, right   
  
Heero? Ai Shiteru.  
  
Duo  
I would not let him kill himself for me. He was too precious.   
  
I loved him.  
  
So I sent a reply.  
  
Duo,  
  
No. Forget the mission. You first. I'm coming, wait for me.   
  
Ai Shiteru Forever  
  
Heero.   
It was the first time I had showed, or rather wrote, that much emotion. But it was all real. I meant everything I said to Duo.   
  
I loved him.   
  
He wrote back and said he would wait two weeks, and that once again he loved me. I loved him, I cherished him. And I always will. The following week before heading out to rescue him. I received a package from general Zech's Marquise. He sent a simple note:  
This belongs to you.  
  
ZM   
The box wasn't anything explosive so I opened it. And the images will forever be in my nightmares. Pictures, pictures of Duo, MY Duo's rape, his torture and his slow, agonizing death.   
  
I reached farther into the box and pulled out Duo's braid with trembling fingers. It had been chopped off halfhazardly at about his shoulder. And then there was his ever-famous black suit.   
Ripped and matted with blood, fresh. It was all fresh. And he had gone through the most horrible death, because of me. And I have to wonder, why? Why now? Why did god let this happen... why would god hurt my angel? Why....  
There is no god. Except the God Of Death.  
  
The pages then clotted with still wet blood and the ink smeared with old tear marks.  
  
Duo Maxwell shut the book mournfully and buried his head in his hands. His hair flowed gently over his back in the slight wind; still growing back from the abuse it had taken.   
  
"Heero. Oh Heero. Why couldn't I have been here sooner?" He choked back a sob and cradled the still warm body of his lover in his arms. The bullet wound leaked blood from his head and into his still open cobalt eyes. He had finally escaped! Only to find his only hope, his only joy, dead.   
  
Silver tears streaked a hot path down elfin features as the longhaired boy continued to sob.   
  
"There is no god. Except the god of death. And he will slay the one who did this....." The boys' last conscious word was full of venom and hatred and promised revenge.   
  
"Zech's!"   
And an angel in black wings cried in the distance mourning the loss of his soul mate and all he could scream was   
  
"I love him." 


End file.
